After the Sunset
by daeny
Summary: Severus Snape kommt von einer langen Reise nach Hause... und wird bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. SS!LM


**Titel: **After the Sunset

**Autor/en:** Daeny, und Luthien als unterstützender Beistand, da mein Wissen auf dem Gebiet HP sehr begrenzt ist. Danke Luthien. ;)

**Warnung:** Reinster PWP (Plot What Plot), SLASH, bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr das nicht mögt.

**Feedback:** Dringend erforderlich, da sich sonst der Autor nie wieder in dieses Fandom wagt. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Die hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Produktion dieser Geschichte, und ob sich die Charaktere je so verhalten würden, kann ich auch nicht wissen. Allerdings ist dies die Produktion eines phantasiereichen Geistes, diverse Verfehlungen im Verhalten der Charaktere bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Und nun viel Spaß bei _"After the Sunset"_

**Sonstiges:** Ein Test.

..:oO8Oo:..

Ein langer harter Tag ging zu Ende, die Sonne senkte sich bereits über den Horizont und tauchte die hügelige Landschaft Englands in angenehm dämmriges Licht, ließ den Himmel glühen, bevor sich die Nacht über sie senkte.

Severus stand auf dem Balkon ihres Schlafgemaches und lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel und dem Zirpen der Grillen.

Die Hauselfen hatten bereits ein Bad für ihn bereitet, er sollte dem Oberhaupt des Malfoyclans nicht nach Schweiß und diversen Trankzutaten stinkend entgegentreten. Eigentlich wollte Severus kein Bad nehmen, aber ihm zuliebe würde er sich fügen.

"Sir, euer Bad ist bereit", säuselte eine Hauselfe und deutete auf eine blecherne Wanne. Severus nickte und begab sich in den Wohnraum. Sein Blick schweifte über die zerwühlten Laken, blieb an diversen Kleinigkeiten hängen und schlussendlich an einem schon verkrusteten Blutfleck haften.

"Sir", brachte sich die Hauselfe in Erinnerung. Severus fluchte innerlich. Wenn das Wesen nicht lernte, seine Ungeduld zu zügeln, würde es nicht lange unter ihm überleben. Er mochte vorlaute Dienerschaft nicht sonderlich.

Aber Severus war heute milde gestimmt und wandte sich dem Hauself zu, die Arme weit von sich streckend, so dass die Elfe ihn entkleiden konnte.

Nackt ließ er sich in die mit heißem, nach Honig duftendem Wasser gefüllte Wanne sinken. Sein Kopf ruhte auf einem Kissen, das ihm die Elfe in den Nacken geschoben hatte. Die Augen geschlossen, döste er mehrere Minuten vor sich hin, bevor sich zwei schlanke Hände auf seine Schultern legten und sanft seine Muskeln massierten.

Severus lächelte zufrieden und gab ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich. Er war hier.

"Du warst lange weg", flüsterte sein Freund und streifte sein Ohr mit einem flüchtigen Kuss. Severus erschauerte.

"Als einziger fähiger Tränkemeister in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords zu stehen erfordert gewisse Entbehrungen." Severus setzte sich in der Wanne auf und übergoss seinen Körper mit heißem Wasser. Er genoss das Bad.

Die Hände seines Freundes legten sich wieder auf seinen Rücken, fuhren langsam zu seiner Hüfte, umkreisten diese und schöpften schließlich Wasser. Lucius ließ das Wasser über Severus' strähniges Haar fließen und wusch ihm langsam die Haare.

"Ich möchte heute Nacht einen sauberen Mann ihn meinem Bett haben", murmelte er, während seine Hände durch Severus' Haar glitten und sanft die Entbehrungen des Tages von ihm wuschen.

Severus ließ den Kopf zurück gleiten und legte sich wieder auf das Kissen. Lucius beugte sich über ihn und küsste sanft erst seine Stirn, dann seine Nase. Schließlich streifte sein Mund flüchtig über Severus' Lippen.

"Komm aus der Wanne und zieh dir etwas an!", befahl Lucius, als sich seine Lippen von Severus' gelöst hatten. "Ich habe Hunger!" Lucius erhob sich und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken, um Severus' beim Abtrocknen und Anziehen besser beobachten zu können.

Severus gehorchte und erhob sich aus der Wanne. Sofort erschienen Hauselfen, um ihm beim Abtrocknen zu helfen, doch Lucius hob warnend eine Hand. "Ihr braucht ihm nicht helfen! Sputet euch lieber und schafft etwas zu Essen heran", befahl Lucius schroff und nahm einen großen Schluck Rotwein, während seine Augen weiterhin über Severus' nackten Körper strichen und ihn zärtlich mit Blicken liebkosten.

Severus lächelte und drehte sich so zu Lucius, das er jede noch so winzige Stelle seines Körpers gut sehen konnte. Heute würde eine wundervolle Nacht werden, dachte der Tränkemeister und streifte sich ein weißes Leinenhemd über.

"Du riechst gut", murmelte Lucius und ließ sich neben Severus auf das große, weiche Bett gleiten. Der Angesprochene lächelte süffisant und starrte weiter versonnen in die untergehende Sonne. Lucius war heiß, er hatte Severus seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt und seine ungestillte Gier würde er heute Nacht nicht bändigen. Severus war zwar müde und völlig zerschlagen von dem ununterbrochenen Brauen komplizierter Tränke und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einfach hier zu liegen und zu schlafen. Doch dem Oberhaupt der Malfoyfamilie und rechter Hand des Dunklen Lords verwehrte man nicht einfach einen Wunsch, man gehorchte, ansonsten würde man zu Gehorsam gezwungen werden.

Lucius legte sich hinter Severus und schob seine langen schwarzen Haare aus seinem Nacken. Severus schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Lucius' Zunge leckte gebieterisch und gierig über seinen Nacken, seine Hände streiften über Severus' Hüfte und bahnten sich einen Weg unter das Leinenhemd, suchten nach etwas. Severus stöhnte kehlig, als die Hände seines Freundes gefunden hatten, was sie so gierig suchten. Ein fester Griff legte sich um ihn und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen und ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich deinen schlanken Körper vermisst habe", murmelte Lucius, als er sich über den anderen Mann beugte und sich fordernd an ihm rieb. Severus erschauerte.

Er konnte heute Nacht nicht mehr, er war zu müde. "Lucius...", setzte er an. Lucius lächelte und küsste ihn hinters Ohr, vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus' Haar und schnurrte wie eine Katze. "Ich bin sehr müde..."

Abrupt fuhr Lucius hoch und sah Severus herausfordernd an. "Willst du dich mir verweigern!" Severus verdrehte die Augen, er hatte es fast geahnt.

"Es waren anstrengende Monate und ich bin ziemlich erschöpft." Vielleicht...

Lucius' Griff um ihn wurde fester. Sein liebevoller Blick wich der puren Lust auf den Körper, nicht auf den Menschen, der dahinter stand. Entsetzt wollte Severus zurückweichen, doch Lucius rollte sich gänzlich auf ihn und presste ihn in die Laken.

"Ich könnte heute Nacht sehr zärtlich sein", murmelte er, während er hektisch nach Severus' Armen tastete.

Der Tränkemeister lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Ich würde Zärtlichkeiten bevorzugen", murmelte er und küsste seinerseits Lucius' Hals. Der Blonde packte seine Arme und drängte sie Richtung Bettgestell während er kehlig stöhnte und Severus' Seite liebkoste.

"Du sollst deine Zärtlichkeiten bekommen", murmelte Lucius und packte mit einer Hand Severus' Hände, mit der anderen hatte er drei, vier schnelle Griffe ausgeführt und den Tränkemeister ans Bett gefesselt. Severus erschauderte. Das sah nicht direkt nach Zärtlichkeiten aus.

Lucius richtete sich genüsslich auf, hockte sich auf Severus' Hüfte und sah sich sein Werk an. "Darauf habe ich Wochen gewartet, dich so vor mir liegen zu sehen. Hilflos. Mein." Lucius lachte und fuhr zärtlich über Severus' Kinn, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Severus erwiderte den Kuss halbherzig, er mochte Fesselspiele eigentlich, aber im Augenblick behagte ihm diese Position nicht sehr.

"Ich bin dein, auch ohne diese Fesseln."

Lucius erhob sich und lächelte gierig. "Nein, nein. Ich diktiere hier die Regeln und heute Nacht wünsche ich dich in genau dieser Position."

Severus stöhnte, als Lucius seine Hände wieder unter sein Hemd gleiten ließ und es langsam über seine Hüfte schob. Er lächelte gierig und küsste Severus Bauch, leckte über den spärlichen Haarwuchs zwischen Bauchnabel und Scham. Lucius' Liebhaber jauchzte, zerrte an seinen Fesseln, versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, die Fesseln waren nicht zu lösen, je mehr sich Severus zu wehren versuchte.

Lucius lachte und streichelte Severus' Scham. "Das gefällt mir, wenn du dich windest und versuchst, dich zu befreien."

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Severus und er sank resigniert zurück in die Kissen. "Nun, du hast es in der Hand, Lucius", gurrte er und bäumte sich Lucius entgegen. Dieser griff wieder lächelnd zwischen Severus' Beine und packte kräftig zu. Der Tränkemeister keuchte, versuchte sich dem festen Griff zu entziehen, doch weder seine Fesseln, noch Lucius' Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln würden ihm dabei nützlich sein. Sah ganz so aus, als hätte Lucius heute Nacht gewonnen und er hatte keine einzige Möglichkeit, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Lucius zerriss Severus' Leinenhemd und warf den Fetzen in irgendeine Ecke des Zimmers. Nackt gefiel er ihm sowieso am Besten. Oder in einer edlen schwarzen Robe. Lucius lächelte und ließ seine Finger über Severus' Brust gleiten, neckte ihn mit seiner Zunge und liebkoste seine Brustwarzen, bis der Tränkemeister unter ihm stöhnte und sich hart gegen ihn drückte. Lucius lächelte zufrieden. Nun war auch sein Geliebter heiß, bereit die Fesseln zu lösen.

Doch ehe er den entscheiden Griff tat, packte er nochmals nach unten und suchte die aufgerichtete Männlichkeit, die sich ihm gierig entgegenstreckte. Severus keuchte als Lucius seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete und sich zu seinen Füßen niederließ. Der Tränkemeister reckte den Kopf um besser sehen zu können, spürte die kühle Nachtluft seinen erhitzten Körper liebkosen und sah gebannt zu.

Lucius leckte sich nochmals gierig über die Lippen und beugte sich über ihn, ließ seine Zunge herausfahren und berührte ihn sanft. Severus stöhnte, glaubte zu zerspringen, riss wild und gierig an den Fesseln, doch es gelang ihm nicht sich zu befreien. Wäre er erst frei, oh, er würde sich rächen, würde Lucius zu Boden werfen, sich über ihn beugen und so lange zu stoßen, bis dieser verzweifelt um Hilfe rief.

Lucius leckte gieriger, umschloss ihn mit seinen Lippen und knabberte fast zärtlich, doch Severus zerbrach. Er wollte kommen, wollte stoßen, wollte sich selbst befreien. Er stieß zu, gierig und verlangend. Doch er stieß ins Leere, Lucius hatte sich erhoben und sah ihm zu, wie er schwitzte, stöhnte und nach ihm verlangte. Sein Glied zuckte unkontrolliert, wollte sich in etwas, jemandem, versenken. Severus sah sich verwirrt um, er fühlte nichts, keine Berührung, niemand der über ihm kniete und sich seiner verzweifelten Lage annahm, er sah nur ihn, wie er in einigen Metern Entfernung stand und sich amüsierte.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte Lucius und kam wieder zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, leckte über seinen Mund und saugte gierig an seiner Zunge. Severus bäumte sich auf, wollte sich ihm entgegen heben, sich anbieten, nur bitte, er sollte ihn berühren. Sein ganzer Körper flehte danach. Lucius gefiel diese Situation, jetzt war er wirklich bereit. Er lachte und beugte sich wieder über den nackten, willigen Körper des anderen Mannes, um dessen Fesseln zu lösen, doch zunächst befreite er nur eine Hand. Er wollte ihm noch nicht so viel Spielraum geben.

Severus lächelte, packte Lucius an seiner Robe und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, küsste ihn, warf sich ihm entgegen und leckte an seinem Hals.

Lucius lächelte und spielte eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken, Severus völlig zu befreien, doch das wäre Wahnsinn, sein Geliebter war viel zu erregt, er würde derart schnell vorgehen, das der Spaß innerhalb weniger Minuten vorüber wäre. Und das wollte Lucius möglichst verhindern.

Er mochte Severus' Erregung, er liebte es, wenn er sich anfangs zierte und dann so heiß war, dass man ihn fesseln musste, um ihn zu bändigen. Lucius löste sich genüsslich von Severus, packte seinen freien Arm und drückte ihn in die Kissen. "Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Du wirst bekommen, was dir zusteht", hauchte er und ließ ihn los.

"Aber...", Severus stöhnte verzweifelt auf, als sich Lucius ihm wieder entzog.

"Ruhig, ich bin sofort zurück", rief Lucius und flüsterte einer der Hauselfen etwas zu.

"Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich!", murmelte er, als er zu Severus zurückkehrte und sich daran machte, seine andere Hand zu befreien. Severus wagte es nicht, sich selbst zu befreien, dies war Lucius' Spiel. Und außerdem war er neugierig, was sein Freund heute Nacht mit ihm vorhatte. Er wollte ihm den Spaß nicht nehmen.

Severus streckte sich nach Lucius, als dieser sich wieder über ihn beugte und seinen Körper mit seinen starken Händen liebkoste. Er befreite ihn mit einem gezielten Schnitt durch die letzten Fesseln und sah sich sofort auf den Rücken geworfen.

Severus lag auf ihm und grinste diabolisch. "Schlechte Idee", raunte der Tränkemeister und packte den Blonden, zog an seiner Kleidung und küsste ihn gierig.

Lucius lachte unter Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen langer Mähne. Lucius' Hände ruhten auf Severus Hinterteil, kneteten sanft die wohlgeformten Pobacken.

Severus küsste ihn gierig, vergrub sein Gesicht seinerseits in Lucius' blonder Mähne, knabberte an dessen Hals und rieb sich an ihm, bis auch ihm etwas Hartes, Göttliches Widerstand leistete. Severus lächelte gierig und öffnete Lucius' Robe.

"Vorsichtig, diese hier ist nicht zum Zerreißen gedacht", stöhnte der Blonde und nahm Severus' Hände in die seinen. Der Tränkemeister richtete sich auf und begann vorsichtig, die Verschlüsse von Lucius' Robe zu lösen, doch er war viel zu gierig, viel zu erhitzt, als dass er es hinbekommen hätte. Lucius lächelte und öffnete seine Robe selbst, entblößte erst die eine Seite seiner wohlgeformten Brust, dann die andere und streifte sich langsam die dunkelrote Robe über die nackten Schultern. Unter der Robe trug er nichts, nicht einmal Unterwäsche.

Severus lächelte und drückte Lucius wieder in die Laken, als er sich seiner Kleider entledigt hatte. Nun würde Severus spielen. Er lächelte verschmitzt und legte sich der Länge nach auf seinen Freund. Lucius knurrte erregt, als Severus ihm ein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel drückte und ihn so zwang, sich ihm zu öffnen.

Eigentlich wollte Lucius heute oben liegen, seinen Geliebten von hinten nehmen, ihn zu Boden pressen und zur bedingungslosen Unterwerfung zwingen, doch das hier war eine völlig andere Erfahrung. Er gab sonst die Befehle, nicht Severus.

Lucius knurrte, stemmte sich gegen Severus, rieb sich an ihm und packte seine Schultern. Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und sah Lucius in die Augen, lächelte verträumt und wollte seinen Freund wieder küssen, diesmal ihn beherrschen, doch Lucius bäumte sich wütend auf und warf ihn runter, drehte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Rücken und landete geschickt auf Severus Hüfte.

Der Tränkemeister keuchte verblüfft und sah seinen Freund überrascht an, streckte vorsichtig die Hände nach ihm aus, doch Lucius hob warnend einen Zeigefinger.

"Ich möchte heute den Ton angeben, ich...", brummte er und legte eine Hand um Severus' Hals. Sein Daumen fuhr sanft aber bestimmt über Severus' Kehlkopf, drückte etwas zu und streichelte dann an seiner Hauptschlagader entlang. Der Tränkemeister keuchte, blieb ruhig unter Lucius liegen und genoss den sanften Schmerz. Lucius lächelte zufrieden, jetzt war er wieder unterwürfig.

Langsam beugte er sich wieder über Severus, küsste ihn brutal und biss ihn spielerisch in die Unterlippe. Ein weiteres Keuchen stachelte Lucius noch mehr an, er wollte seinen Po. Er rollte sich blitzschnell von Severus herunter und drehte den Tränkemeistern mit einer flinken Bewegung auf den Bauch. Noch ehe sich Severus wehren konnte, hatte Lucius schon seine Hände gepackt und mit den Resten der zerschnittenen Fesseln auf seinem Rücken zusammengebunden, noch zwei weitere schnelle Griffe und Severus war wehrlos.

Wieder einmal.

Der Tränkemeister stöhnte, wollte sich wehren, wollte seine Gier befriedigen, wollte sich an seinem Herrn befriedigen, doch das Oberhaupt des Malfoyclans versetzte ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hintern, ehe er sich auf selbigem niederließ. Severus keuchte erschrocken auf, doch er wusste instinktiv, das die Spielereien nun vorbei waren und sich Lucius holen würde, was er wollte. Ihn, und zwar genau so wie er IHN wollte und nicht umgekehrt. Wie töricht von ihm, heute, gerade heute, die Oberhand behalten zu wollen. Er wehrte sich noch ein paar mal verzweifelt, um Lucius noch mehr anzustacheln, doch der Blonde hatte sich bereits zwischen seinen Pobacken platziert und rieb sein Glied energisch an ihm.

Severus stöhnte und stemmte ihm seinen Hintern entgegen, wollte ihn noch mehr anheizen. Und dann murmelte Lucius plötzlich ein paar Worte, ehe er zu stieß; plötzlich; unverhofft; stark. Severus erstarrte, keuchte erschrocken in die Kissen und fühlte, wie er sich in ihm bewegte, wie er sich an ihm rieb und wie er mit einem Ruck die Fesseln wieder zerschnitt.

Lucius beugte sich über seine Schulter, küsste seinen Hals und keuchte ihm bei jedem Stoß zärtliche Worte ins Ohr. Severus stemmte sich etwas nach oben, rieb seinen Hintern an Lucius. Dieser liebkoste zärtlich seine Seite, kniff ihn sanft und biss ihn derweil auch ins Ohr. Lucius' Stöße wurden stärker, wilder, heftiger. Seine Hände legten sich gebieterisch auf Severus' Schultern, drückten ihn noch mehr in die Laken. Lucius keuchte und stieß noch ein paar mal heftig zu, eher er stöhnend über Severus zusammenbrach. Der Tränkemeister lächelte zufrieden, Lucius stöhnte schläfrig seinen Namen, küsste immer wieder seine Schultern und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.

"Soso, Zärtlichkeiten", murmelte Severus verschlafen und packte Lucius' Po, tätschelte ihn liebevoll und zwang ihn sanft, sich aus ihm zurückzuziehen.

Der Blonde gehorchte widerstrebend, Severus musste schließlich etwas loswerden und sich reinigen, bevor die zweite Runde begann. Lucius lächelte zufrieden und breitete die Arme aus, als der Tränkemeister zurückkehrte und sich in die Arme seines Freundes begab.

Er kuschelte sich an ihn, liebkoste seinen Rücken und rieb sich erneut an ihm. Severus stöhnte in gespielter Verzweiflung. "Deine Gier wird mich noch mal umbringen", murmelte er und boxte seinen Freund zärtlich in die Seite. Der Blonde grinste, streichelte Severus' Brust und legte seine Hand wieder über Severus' Männlichkeit.

"Verlangt es dich nach Befreiung?", fragte Lucius fast unterwürfig.

Severus drehte sich misstrauisch um und sah seinen Freund Stirn runzelnd an. "Du würdest dich mir hingeben?"

Lucius lächelte. "Du hast es doch schon mehrmals bei mir getan, warum sollte ich es diesmal nicht auch bei dir tun?"

Severus' Augen wurden groß, als sich Lucius über ihn beugte und ihn in den Mund nahm. Er keuchte erschrocken über die Zärtlichkeiten, zu denen solche Lippen im Stande waren, wand sich unter Lucius' Händen und glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, nein, seine Männlichkeit zu verlieren, so gut war der Blonde.

Und plötzlich wusste Severus, warum er bei Lucius blieb. Es war nicht der Sex, nicht die Zärtlichkeiten, es war ihr Verständnis füreinander, sie kannten den anderen wie ihre Westentasche, fühlten gleich, dachten gleich.

Severus bäumte sich auf und im gleichen Moment erhöhte Lucius das Tempo, ließ ihn zappeln, beben, erzittern. Severus wollte zustoßen, wollte sich in seinem Freund versenken, doch dieser hielt ihn fest, zwang ihn, sich dieser Qual auszuliefern und er genoss es wahrlich. Lucius war ein Meister seines Faches, er wusste, wie er ihm Schmerzen und Lust schenken konnte, wie er ihn anfassen musste, so dass es herrlich kribbelte.

Lucius entfernte ihn aus seinem Mund, kurz bevor er gekommen wäre, und legte eine Hand auf Severus' Glied. Der Tränkemeister keuchte erleichtert auf, doch diese Erleichterung war nur von kurzer Dauer. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, leckte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und begrub sein Gesicht unter tausenden von Küssen, während seine Hand geschickt weiterarbeitete und Severus entsetzt aufkeuchen ließ. Der Tränkemeister bäumte sich kurz auf, wollte sich ihm entgegenstrecken, doch Lucius blieb unerbittlich und verlangte ihm alles ab.

Severus stöhnte, schrie so laut er konnte, als Lucius ihn kommen ließ. Einmal, zweimal und noch ein drittes Mal stieß er in Lucius' Hand und sackte schließlich zufrieden an dessen Brust zusammen, kuschelte sich an ihn und lächelte zufrieden.

Der Blonde war ebenfalls zufrieden. Noch ehe Severus eingedöst war, reinigte er sie beide mit geübten Griffen, küsste den Tränkemeistern immer wieder und breitete dann eine warme Decke über ihnen aus, bevor er schließlich das Licht löschte.

Eine wunderbare Nacht hatte begonnen und noch ehe die Sonne aufging, liebten sie sich noch einmal, und diesmal konnte Severus seine Fantasien ausleben und Lucius genießen.

ENDE


End file.
